1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of cracking eggs in which many eggs are simultaneously cracked and fed to a roasting pan or vessel in a short time without breaking down the shape thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As to the conventionally employed method of cracking eggs, there are so far proposed a variety of methods, as typified by the method (not shown) in which washed eggs are transported to a cracking station sequentially and cracked.
In the above described method, the following problems are presented.
In the case of feeding many eggs onto a big roasting pan for roasting many fried eggs simultaneously (for example, roasting thirty six fried eggs), it is very difficult to quickly feed said many eggs onto said roasting pan, whereby a supply of said many eggs can not be provided by hand.
Further, in the case of cracking egg shell one by one according to said conventional method, the egg yolk goes to pieces when it is quickly cracked, and there is a limit of about 10,000 to 20,000 eggs/hour.
Further, according to said conventional egg cracking device, the length thereof is about 8 meters, so as to manually handle and eliminate yolks which fall to pieces.